mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Overview Elves are an enigma of a species, capable of being found across the world. Elves hold an uneasy position among the world, with many just barely fitting into the human-dominated society of Numeria. Elves physically and psychologically adapt to fit within any environment they're thrust into within a generation or two; that being said, they rarely do well outside of an acclimated environment and spend a generation in discomfort if not outright suffering before the next generation can prosper. General Physiology While there is no commonly accepted "standard elf", there are two physical traits that immediately denote an elf to keen eyes. Elves are known to possess sharply pointed ears and a slight eye shine. Properly acclimated elves on average have the same lifespans as humans, but more often survive to see their elder years. Conversely, a poorly acclimated elf can be lucky to see their thirties. Elves do have a notably faster gestation period, usually giving birth within 5 months of conception. Their children are no different, oft learning to walk within 3 to 4 months. These periods tend to take longer should the elf be acclimated to other races. Due to the hyper-adaptive nature of elves, elves with behavioral issues that remain isolated from social interaction and forms of technology have been known to "devolve" into wild elves, sometimes referenced as "Chimeras". They usually take on the most extreme adaptations suited to their environment, and rarely if ever seek out any form of social interaction. General Psychology Elves are universally known for being an incredibly pragmatic race. Many readily accept and endorse what aids them in their bid for survival, and as a result, most elves don't typically possess the same disdain for magic as humans do. That being said, elves are also commonly described as not having a culture, instead simply reacting to exterior stimulus. While some would call this disingenuous, very rarely does elven organization extend beyond the unification of a handful of villages within a region. Very rarely do Elven villages actively work against each other, and will typically cooperate in a form of advanced tribalism. That being said, conflict tends to arise in areas of limited resources, and can sometimes occur between extremely different types of elves on the border of each other's habitats. Elves that have come to become more personally driven and individualistic can also sometimes be sources of conflict in a community. Elves universally detest chimeras, and actively make sure to keep even the most isolated elves somewhat connected to social happenings. In the rare cases a chimera is born, they're usually culled at birth when near civilization, or hunted down. Many elves view chimeras as a danger to their society, as even a handful of chimera can dangerously impact an ecosystem or village's inhabitants. Common Subspecies Wood Elves Wood elves are commonly identified by generally earthy complexions and a certain "ruggedness" as they grow older. Many of the oldest wood-elves in a community have been mistaken for trees when they go out hunting. Many wood-elves are exceptional hunters, and make use of a sense of smell and low-light vision to excel in surviving even the thickest of woods. Cave Elves Cave elves are noticeably shorter than most elves, and are usually of dark and stone-like skin tone, usually ranging from various shades of black, purple, gray, and bluish hues. Cave elves tend to have excellent hearing, usually navigating by a form of rudimentary echolocation, usually by making clicks and screams, not unlike bats. While cave elves do possess excellent low-light vision, it is incredibly sensitive; as a result, sunlight can be blinding, and even moonlight or torchlight can be incredibly uncomfortable for cave elves hailing from the deepest reaches. Mountain Elves Sometimes mistaken as albino buorks, mountain elves are tall and muscular, usually possessing incredibly keen eyesight, hard claw-like nails, and moderately thicker body hair than an average elf. They're usually of a light complexion, with hair colors ranging from whites, silvers, greys, blondes, and light browns. Due to the scarcity of supplies in most ranges, mountain elves tend not to congregate in as large numbers as other elven villages with homes in a clutch sometimes being incredibly distanced from one-another to the extent of miles. Burgh Elves Burgh elves are those that have acclimated to living in farm, village, or urban society. The development of burgh-elves proved to researchers that elves could also adapt to social and societal pressures in their environment rather than solely natural pressures. As a result, burgh elves tend to change to better reflect the society they're a member of, and are often major supporters of the ideals, religion, and traditions of their adopted society. Human-Acclimated Human acclimated elves usually adopt the softer skin texture common among humans, with their hair and skin color following in suit with the most common kind in the region. Their facial features tend to be softer and rounder, and their ears smaller and slightly more rounded at the tips. Many elves are devout lysterists, hard workers, and very personable people, making it easy for them to integrate into villages. That being said, many humans are uncomfortable living with burgh-elves, with many living in their own wards in larger cities. In more rural areas, Burgh-elves tend to be regarded with suspicion, but rarely are they ever specifically targeted or turned away if they're willing to trade or work. Buork-Acclimated Buork acclimated elves are in actuality very similar to mountain elves, save that they're much more social and outgoing, and usually of a darker complexion and hair color. While muscular, Buorkan burgh-elves usually still aren't as physically imposing as a buork. Buorkan burgh-elves also generally aren't as unified as other burgh-elves as there's much less racial tension that would lead to the usual segregation in urban areas. That being said, Burgh-Elves usually aren't considered proper citizens, unless the Vizier of a community specifically vouches for them. Such elves that are inducted into citizenship usually have the Union's sigil tattooed or branded over their heart. Itinerant Elves Itinerant or "Gypsy" elves, sometimes referred to as "Halfbreeds" are elves that have adapted for traveling and surviving in a variety of environments. Usually this is a result of nomadic elves continually wandering, or the result of elves from different environments having children. As a result, Itinerant elves are considered a catch-all group, and are incredibly diverse as far as abilities weaknesses, and appearance goes. That being said, they never have features quite as strong as their parents. While considered an oxymoron, "pure" itinerant elves born to generations of nomadic parents are usually resistant to disease, starvation, parasites, altitude sickness, and chafing. A life without roots usually exposes one to all of these, and they cope well on the road. Many share the roads with gypsies and travelers of other races, however they don't often settle down or make permanent relationships unless they're along a commonly traveled route. "Wild" Elves Referred to as "chimeras", wild elves are likened to feral monsters and "boogeymen" among all of Elven society. Chimeras are considered to be a devolution of elf-kind back to animalistic and prehistoric times. Elves fear such creatures as they're usually apex predators, capable of damaging ecosystems irreparably and demolishing communities over the span of months. Instances of chimeras aren't common, and are usually the result of monstrous people being ejected from their community or fleeing, and staking out their survival in solitude. In such cases, a chimera can be produced if the hermit can find a way to reproduce. As a result, individuals that show sociopathic, psychopathic, and other anti-social tendencies are usually killed by their community if they cannot be rehabilitated to try and prevent a generation of chimeras being born.